Human vs Planets: Sauria in Flames
by Victor John Foxfire
Summary: What happens when you take a DX3 augmented human, put him and his teched out house on Sauria in an alternate Star Fox universe and give him help in the form of Krystal and a Belzewolf named Urara? You get this story. Warning, Rating may change and the story will get random if I have no ideas for a chapter. Mega X-over, not just Warframe. M for Gore and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Human vs. Planet** _ **s**_ **: Sauria in Flames.**

 **Based off "Man Vs Planet" by Feuerstross. Credit goes to him for the base inspiration.**

 **EDITED as of the 4th of May 2015, Chapter rewritten, Story Renamed, Dream revealed and a slightly more realistic yet Sci-Fi approach is given to the story.**

 **Edited once again as of the 19** **th** **of October 2015, with Elements of Deus Ex: Human Revolution at the start of this chapter. Timeline is set on the 8** **th** **of December 2025.**

 **Let's go!**

 **Chapter One: Augmentations and Rude Awakenings.**

"Well Mr. Broen, as long as you don't strain the actuators like you did with that piece of junk you called a replacement arm, you won't have to come back to the LIMB clinic as often." The nurse said, earning a sheepish grin/half smirk as I flexed my right arm. "Thanks madam." I said, a slight gravelly tone in my voice, due to low usage of my vocal cords, as I brushed the flesh coloured dermal plating that covered my arm's vital components, tracing the seams where the plates connected.

It had been a long month just waiting to get the proper replacement for my original arm. I sighed, I never was satisfied with the kit-bashed arm that I'd scavenged, but it still felt... Unnatural to feel proper sensation in my right arm after having lost said arm for almost a year and having to rely on a salvaged arm that only felt by sending light buzzes into my nervous system the whole time.

I'd already paid for _this_ new arm via pre-ordering, so I was pretty much free to leave after a few more check-ups, to which I flexed my new arm and stood up, being careful not to break the robot arms that had been installing my brand-new cybernetic arm to my shoulder blade as I slid myself off the bunk. I _really_ didn't want to pay for the damages to LIMB clinic property. That stuff was bloody expensive...

Shrugging off any finance-related thoughts, I grabbed the white shirt I'd taken off for the operation, before pausing to look at the glass tinted window, checking my reflection.

The man in the mirror stared back, a cold look marring his face. He had long black-brown curly hair that stopped at his neck; a beard resembling Adam Jensen's adorning his chin. However, unlike Jensen, he had a lighter build and a slightly tanned Caucasian appearance, darker than yellow, but lighter than brown. A scar ran from left eye brow to cheek, with the narrow scar trailing over the eye. Closer inspection would reveal that both eyes were cybernetic, due to the ominous blue glow reflecting off the glass. Due to being shirtless, it not only showed off the mechanical arm, it also revealed the massive scarred tissue where his arm used to be, as well as smaller scars trailing from chest to gut. I traced the scars with my new arm, goose bumps forming at the sensation of dermal plated fingers touching sensitive skin.

' _Heh, one Hek of a 28th birthday gift... To myself...'_ I thought depressingly, before the Nurse's return made me look away from my reflection. "Sorry to have kept you waiting Mr. Victor, we just need to check your latest upgrades and you'll be free to go." She said, looking up from her digital clipboard. I nodded, before a thought struck me. "Does it require me to not wear my shirt?" I asked as I held up my shirt, which I'd taken off prior to the operation.

At the shake of her head, I shrugged and slipped the shirt on, standing up to follow the Nurse to the next room...

 _ **Timeskip, five minutes later...**_

I sighed as I made my way out the LIMB clinic, chowing down on a dark chocolate Pro-Energy bar. The final checkup really drained me, since they had me going through drills to check for any defects in my new _**Specter**_ _ **Glass-Shield cloaking**_ augmentation, the _**Icarus Landing system**_ and my _**Atlas**_ _**Dermal Armor**_ Augmentation... Which involved a thrown EMP grenade and absolutely no warning whatsoever from the medical staff.

Needless to say, I was plum tuckered out... Both from the sudden shock of blue electricity and Chaff dancing in my vision, and from angrily shouting at them for throwing an EMP grenade at my face... Literally.

I pushed open the door to the carpark, the drab grey concrete clashing horribly with the chrome and metallic painted vehicles that wouldn't look out of place in a Sci-fi movie... Unfortunately, none of them here could fly, mostly because those models were too expensive for anyone in this city.

However, none of the sleek rides were mine, to which I grinned darkly as I stopped in front of an ominous matte-black angular vehicle with silver streaks painted all over the body. The vehicle had clear signs of heavy modifications, all thanks to a really good engineer fusing an old 80-X with a Vodnik to get the Death Machine I'd always wanted, hence why I'd named it the 80-T _**Vucari**_ * for that reason... Obviously, he didn't do it for free though. Cost me around two thousand Credits, but it was well worth the cash.

I grabbed the door handle, feeling a tingle as the built-in sensors scanned my implanted Bio-chip. A second passed, before a _***click***_ was heard as the door unlocked, allowing me access. I smirked as I stepped into the driver's seat, the soothing whine of the thermoelectric engine filling my ears as I twisted the ignition key. I shifted the vehicle into gear, before steadily driving out of the parking space and down the ramp, stopping at the barrier to take my pass as I drove through the city streets. The sight of homeless people and the street punks made me rather glad I had a job at that security firm, it paid well and if you knew a fair bit of robotics like I did, you'd be set for a while.

Eventually, I'd left the urban jungle and entered the rural Suburban area, a slight smile forming as I finally saw my house, which was a small, suburban house with a very tiny front garden... Seriously, I could stretch my arm from the front door to fence and I'd find my fingertips poking two inches beyond the fence, that's how small the front garden was...

However, the same can't be said for my much larger back garden, which was big enough to shove the _Vucari_ and still have enough room for a Pumpkin or two... Not that I planted those veggies, I hated the bitter plant's taste, and regardless of my somewhat good cooking skills, I absolutely _sucked_ at making Pumpkin pie...

A chirping sound made me blink, before the screen on the dashboard lit up with the image of a white anthropomorphic vixen with a pink muzzle and red lipstick. That _would_ have been an odd sight if it weren't for the fact that she also had glowing yellow eyes, a shiny plasticky appearance and that her ears resembled Chii's from Chobits, showing off her status as an android. "Welcome back sir." She chirped with a grin... One that was also full of sharp, metal teeth that looked capable of ripping through one's skull in a single bite... Not that she'd do that. "Hey Maggie, how was your day?" I asked warmly, a slight half-smile forming on my face as I greeted my robotic maid... Not that I relied on her all that much to do the cooking. She absolutely _Tanks_ at cooking.

The robotic fox smiled back, this time not showing her sharp teeth. "Oh, same old, same old. Had to make sure Painis didn't 'Eat' AJ... _Again_." she said with a frown and roll of her eyes. I groaned, sometimes, I _really_ regret giving some of the AI I had the personalities of those Gmod Characters. I mean, it was funny the first twelve times, but then it got repetitive after that.

However, I didn't have the heart to reprogram them, due to having a rather soft spot for robots and AI, partly since I was technically a cyborg due to my arm and eye prosthesis and mostly for having one since my introduction to movies like I-Robot and games like Halo. However, I also had a thing for smart and attractive females and if they were cybernetic... Well, that was a bonus.

Sighing in relief, I pressed the brake on the 80-T _Vucari_ , slowing the barely-road legal Beast down, before turning into the driveway and into the garage, the door opening to reveal the inside of my garage. It mostly had the typical stuff you'd find, like a Carjack, a workbench and a tool cabinet, but it also had two racks for Power armor, ( One of which was taken up by a makeshift Power Armor Frame with a missing right arm), a Mk-III Auto-Doc (Newest model, Cabinet Variant) and a black and blue heavily modified BMW R1200 GS. There was more than enough space for the _Vucari_ to fit into the garage, a fact that I was thankful for as I shut off the engine and climbed out of the driver's-side door, the heavy garage door whirring shut as I carefully made my way to the main house door.

I was more than pleased when I bought this house. It was a two story tall suburban house, rather new, as in I was its first resident to ever live here. I felt that it was perfect for me. It had come with two small bedrooms on the second floor, one of which I used as a study, a nice big Living room on the ground floor, two bathrooms (a Small one on the ground floor and a larger two person one near the bed room I was sleeping in.), a room on the first floor I used as a game/reading room, a nice big basement and the obvious kitchen and dining room. I sighed as I pulled off my shirt, the fabric sticky with my sweat from my work as a part-time baker and the trial test for my replacement arm and the newly added augmentations, and tossed the once white attire into the hamper, before grabbing a towel and making my way to the bathroom.

Frankly, my bathroom wasn't a horrific place you'd expect from a Bachelor pad, even though I'm _technically_ a bachelor. The room was coloured a light teal, thanks to the tiles, which clashed horribly with the blood-red rough tiled floor (I had a warped mind.). It was surprisingly clean, with only a slight bit of grime in the corner that won't come off no matter how hard one scrubs (I would know, I spent an hour doing that and another hour swearing in pain.). The wire rack had a green bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of cyber-lubricant.

I stripped off my trousers and under clothes, tossing them out the door and into the hamper. sighing in satisfaction as the water struck my body, the lukewarm liquid running over my body and cooling off any aches and pains that I received during the day. A minute passed before I turned off the water to lather myself. I grumbled when I got to my Cyber-arm.

 _Great, this is the part I like the least._ I thought as I switched to the lubricant and squirted a palm-sized amount right onto my left hand, grimacing at the scent of motor oil and WD-40 mixed with Aloe Vera. _All the cyberparts in the world and they never made a lubricant that doesn't smell foul..._ I sighed, before rubbing the concoction all over the cyber-arm, tracing the synthetic muscle and actuators as I did, before stopping at where the arm's shoulder connected to the torso. I had to be careful with this stuff, since it's alkaline nature meant that it burned bare skin on prolonged contact. That being said, I washed off my left hand once I was done, preventing the mix from burning me. A minute passed and I started rinsing the suds off my body, sighing contently as my limb cleared up.

Once done, I turned off the water, brushing any remaining Cyber-Lubricant off as I did, before grabbing the towel I'd hung outside the bathroom and drying myself off. _Heh, already feels much better now_. I mused as I flexed my new cyber-arm and hearing the comparatively softer whine as the actuators purred softly in response. "Mwah-ha, _much_ better." I mused as I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower. _Dangit, the Radar's still toast._ I groaned as the HUD Radar kept blinking, mostly from the EMP messing up my implanted EM Scanner...

I was jarred from my thoughts as a pair of white furry arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist. I flinched from the contact, before groaning. "Hey Maggie." I sighed, a soft giggle being heard as I turned to find a six foot tall pink and white Fox PersoCom standing right behind me. She was wearing a magician assistant's attire along with a pink bow around her neck, a pink strand of head-fur on her head and pink Panties covering her pubic components.

Yes, she was capable of... _Lovin'._ And no, we haven't shagged. Still a virgin 'ere. I sighed, _I need a distraction._ I thought as Maggie's paw slipped lower...

The sound of knuckles rapping on the front door brought me out of my lewd robotic related thoughts as I carefully pried myself out of Maggie's grip. "I'll get that." I said, ignoring Maggie's sad whine as I wrapped my towel around my waist a little tighter and dashed out of the room. "Geez, impatient bugger ain't he?" I muttered as the knocks grew louder.

I opened the door, only to find nobody there. _Great, a nuisance caller._ I mentally grumbled, before noticing something on the porch. I blinked, before realizing it was a khaki package. "A Parcel?" I muttered as I plucked it off the ground and gave it a look over. Other than the fact that it had no address, there was nothing out of the ordinary with the grubby package.

 _Huh._ I mused, closing the door as I walked in with the package. "Who was it?" Maggie asked as she walked into the hall. "No idea. Left me a package though." I shrugged as I left the package on the Dining Table. "I'll unwrap it tomorrow, I'm bloody tired." I sighed. It was then that I noticed Maggie's puppy-eyed look.

"No, you're not Lil' spooning me tonight, It's Flutter-bot's turn." She whined softly, causing me to sigh. "Next night, kiddo." She perked up, giggling happily as she jogged out of the room, her rather large, *Ahem* assets bouncing slightly. I chuckled lightly at her antics. _For a bot with the body of a young woman, she's got the mind of a pup._ I mused with a smile. She might drive me crazy, but at least she was mature enough to not "Glomp" me too often...

I shook myself out of those thoughts. _Better get to bed, don't wanna be late_ _ **again**_ _._ I mused as I tightened the towel around my waist and walked out into the hall. A soft click was heard, followed by a cabinet opening up next to me to reveal a robot built to resemble an anthropomorphic Fluttershy, dressed in a French Maid's attire, only instead of pony ears, her ears were that of a PersoCom's. She walked out, bowing lightly with a smile. "H-hello Sir-r." She whispered softly, a soft blush on her cheeks. "How was-s your day?"

I felt a smile quirk the side of my mouth. "It's been fine, got a new arm to replace my old one, along with new eyes." I held up my arm to show off the limb. "I got a custom job, looks pretty cool eh?"

"It looks... Nice..." Flutter-Bot said, glancing at the robotic limb in question. It actually was a nice looking limb, resembling a flesh coloured version of Adam Jensen's arm, minus the ports for the Typhoon Explosive launchers, with the stylized anthro image of the Miwok Totems, Silver Fox and Coyote imprinted on the upper arm component, both garbed in Ceremonial Attire of the Miwok tribe and dancing inside a Nebula.

Frankly, I thought it looked nice. Hopefully, the Miwok tribe wouldn't take offense...

I shook myself out of my thoughts. _Better get to bed, Don't wanna get up late… Again!_ I thought as I turned to Flutter-bot. "Hey, uh, Flutters?" I asked as the PersoCom blinked at me. "Yes?" she asked softly. "I need to get to bed. Don't wanna be late tomorrow. Wait for me in my bedroom, M'kay?" Fluttershy nodded, skipping into my bedroom as I smiled lightly. _Cute as a button. Shame she's more like a daughter to me..._ I mused as I walked in after her.

Frankly, I was glad that I got a custom PersoCom like Flutter-Bot. Teaching her to be more... Human, if I could say that, was a bit of a chore, but she was _worth_ every minute I spent trying to teach. Still, while Flutter-Bot was a good PersoCom, Maggie was my first artificial friend and my most loyal. She actually started out as an Animatronic in a derelict Pizzeria before I found her and got her rebuilt as a PersoCom. Still, I wasn't gonna just be selfish as to let her have all the fun... So I made a system where one of them would take turns spooning while the other goes off to Charge overnight.

I slipped into my bedroom, Flutter-Bot not far behind as I grabbed a pair of boxers from my drawers. I didn't like wearing PJs, but I also didn't like sleeping nude. I compromised by wearing boxers and an under shirt to bed. They weren't PJs and I wasn't snoozing nude. I smiled lightly as Flutter-Bot slid into the sheets with me.

"Welp, G'night Flutters." I murmured, snuggling up to Flutter-Bot and nuzzling her synthetic mane as a dreamless sleep beckoned me as it normally did.

Only, it wasn't to be as dreamless as I would've expected. Unbeknownst to me, the mysterious package started to glow ominously...

I hardly ever dream, the reason being that I never could sleep long enough to enter a dream state, and even when I _did_ … I hardly remember anything of value.

However, I was able to remember this one, though it wasn't quite clear. I found myself running through a wasteland, dressed in Clothes that I could only register as Agent armor from the game, **Blacklight Retribution**. I could see streaks of hot lead whiz through the air and hear the deadly whistle as they shot past my head.

Unfazed, I then charged at a strange Lizard wearing what looked like a modified version of Krogan Battle Armor, a silver square-edged blade extending from my right arm with a ***click*** as I tackled it and stabbed the blade right into the chink in its armor, red blood spurting out of the gap as life left the corpse. I tore out the blade and stood up, then quickly dived to my right in a tuck and roll, just barely avoiding an Orbital Laser fired on my position.

I growled, before retracting the blade and pulling a _Linebacker_ Grenade Launcher off my back, blasting away at a group of several soldiers decked in IMC armor, before I started reloading, only to get sent flying by a massive Ape (looked kinda like a Mutant Baboon, now that I think about it.) wearing heavy body armor and wielding the massive red and black Warhammer that he'd hit me with. I pulled myself to my feet with a pained groan, though I never really felt any pain, before turning to see the Ape preparing to crush me... Only for several bullets to bury themselves in the Ape's head, causing it's face to cave in with a sickening _***Crunch!***_ as bone and muscle got ripped apart by the ballistic barrage, splattering my mask with gore.

I shook my head, before a blue furred hand appeared in my field of vision. I glanced up to see four blurry figures, with one of them being a lot smaller than the other three, to which I noted were quite feminine with canine features. "Get up Victor!" the tall blue woman shouted with an angelic British-tinged accent. I reached out to grab the offered hand...

...Only to be awoken by the sound of my ancient Nokia Phone playing the Song, _**Inside of Me**_ by **Mandopony**. I groaned, rubbing the grit from my eyes as I dragged myself out of bed. I wasn't a morning person of any sort and that dream had actually been rather good. I turned off the alarm and then reached for the light switch, bringing light to my dark bedroom.

I let out a sigh as I looked over to my messy desk, where a miniature ARC Reactor was sitting on a piece of tarp, its weak glow barely illuminating the semi-dark room. It was something I was attempting to bring to reality, with a little success, though not much by comparison. I glanced at the bed; to find Flutters still snoozing away in her cybernetic body, then turned to the table and picked up my phone, before I gained a confused expression. The words "No Service" was displayed at the top left of the screen. "Strange…" I thought, as I tapped the side of the phone. After seeing no change, I gave up, slapping my phone back on my desk for now.

I sighed in relief as I stretched, hearing a satisfying 'pop' as my vertebrae realigned, before I opened my cabinet, revealing a mess of clothes. I reached in and grabbed my usual attire, which happened to be a black hoodie, a white shirt, a pair of black trousers, white dress gloves and a leather holster. I slipped them on, before grabbing my phone and shoving it into my pocket, preparing for work later on. I glanced at the clock on my desk, seeing that it was half past six in the morning. Perfect, I had more than enough time to make breakfast and get to work. I walked out of the room and closed the door, before I made my way down the stairs.

I was snapped out of my sleep induced state when I walked right into something solid, causing me to Jump away in shock.

"GAH!" I yelped, whirling around as a silver blade slipped out of my arm with a hissing click, readying myself to deal with a possibly armed Burglar... Only to find Maggie standing where the burglar should have been, slumped over as if in sleep mode. I gripped my chest to still my racing heart, gasping to decelerate my rapid heartbeat. "Foickin' 'ell Maggie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I grumbled, glaring at the vixen for a minute, though all she did was stand stock still like a fox-shaped statue, dead to the world. I snapped my fingers in front of her closed eyes. No Response. _Dammit, she must have shut down during the night before she could get back to her charger platform._ I thought as I gave the Vixen another glare. Obviously, I received no response.

I decided to ignore the inactive PersoCom for now and walked right into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out two eggs and a few rashers of bacon. Once I put the foodstuffs on the counter, I then took out a frying pan from the storage cupboard and slammed it on the stove like the Heavy did in Kitty0706's video. "Now all I need is a random skinny guy in baseball gear to pop out of nowhere and say 'Pancakes' so I can throw one of my boots at him." I muttered to myself with a slight laugh, before firing up the stove and heating up the pan. I then took out a chunk of butter, cut off a slice and slapped it onto the pan, a slight sizzle and a heavenly aroma drifting through the house.

Smiling slightly, I picked up the eggs, broke their shells and dropped the contents into the pan, tossing the shells into the waiting trashcan. After the eggs solidified, I dropped the bacon rashers into the pan and started cooking the meat, slowly waking up for real from the appetizing smell.

After I was done, I grabbed a plate with slice of bread with butter on it and dumped the bacon onto the bread, followed by the eggs. I put the fried meal aside and picked up the pan and held it under the sink, before opening the faucet.

However, instead of the gush of water I was expecting, a few mediocre drops dripped out, evaporating on the hot pan. "Wot!?" I blanched, blinking in shock. "I've already paid those utility bills! What's goin' on!?" Feeling a sense of unease, I moved to the door near the sink, still carrying the hot frying pan.

The moment I opened the Kitchen side door, I gained the shock of my life. Instead of a small concrete wall with houses just beyond it along with a miniature garden from my next-door neighbor and a large field to the right of my current location, all that was replaced with a large cliff right beside the house, along with a larger than normal amount of wilderness.

I stared for a bit; then pressed my left index finger to the hot frying pan. I regretted it a second later, yelping as I dropped the hot pan and stuffed the burnt finger into my mouth. The pain had showed me that this was definitely NOT a dream. My home wasn't in the Suburbs anymore.

I gulped, carefully picking up the still hot pan and making my way back into the house. I nervously glanced at the inactive robot still standing there, before backing up the staircase two steps at a time to the second floor, then whirling around and dashing my way into the study, slamming the door shut and breathing heavily as I pressed my back into the door and glanced around the Surf blue and teal room.

To me, my study was a sanctum of sorts, with a Windows 8 computer, a surround sound system, several devices such as an actual, fully functional Pip-boy MK IV and a Ray Gun Mk II that was only about half as functional (It couldn't even fry an egg if I shot the damn thing at pointblank), a 3D Printer and a few Chests labeled "For Apocalyptic scenarios" scattered around the room. This was where I wrote some of my troubles away and if I didn't have ideas, Watch a YouTube video, Play Warframe, Mechwarrior Online, Blacklight Retribution, Borderlands, TF2, or simply check out either Deviantart or Furaffinity for any good artwork. Right now though, I was too freaked out to write, watch or play anything. Even with a sizzling hot frying pan in my hands, I didn't feel safe.

Quick as a light, I reached under the desk and pulled out a heavily modified _Hurricane TMP-18_ from the concealed compartment. It was one of my five emergency hidden weapons stashed around my house, my most priced ones being my _S &W Model 500 Revolver_ (Modified with the latest Mustang Revolver enhancements), a custom _SturmGewehr-44_ I'd obtained from the Black market, a prototype custom _F-29 S.C.R. Spetsnaz_ rifle I'd affectionately named _**Urara**_ and a _Gewehr-43_ semi-auto rifle, the TMP-18 I owned (which I'd affectionately named _**Sandy**_ ) having an attached suppressor, a laser sight and a Bullet Seeker system for... reasons that were my own to deal with. I swiftly made my way to the wall next to the door and throwing a right hook right into the wall, smashing a large hole in it to reveal a Fox Model B 12-gauge Break-open shotgun hidden behind it, along with regular and special ammunition. I grabbed it and loaded it with Dragon's Breath Buck, disengaging the safety once the gun clicked shut.

Now equipped with a loaded shotgun, I stuffed _**Sandy**_ into my holster and swiftly dashed to the front door, barely avoiding a severe collision with Maggie as I did so. Once there, I unlocked the door and reached for the doorknob to open it.

However, just before I could even touch the doorknob, the head of a large Axe smashed into the thin wood on the other side, causing me to swear in shock and land on my rump, the somewhat warm frying pan hitting the floor with a loud 'Clang!' I quickly got up and threw open the remainder of my front door to reveal my home wreckers.

I barely had any time to react properly. The two creatures on the other side of the door let out a surprised squawk the moment they saw me, though I managed to get a good look at them; they were lizard-like and were a vivid green in colour. They wore strange yet crude body armor and I quickly noticed that the one on the right was wielding a battle axe, the one on the left wielding a large wooden club with metal spikes and brandishing an oddly familiar rectangular shield with a Celtic symbol on it. They were also about half a head taller than me and were highly muscular. They also looked somewhat familiar, but I was a bit too shocked to properly recognize them. That and they had snapped out of their shock and raised their weapons to attack. Seeing them brandish their weapons to strike snapped me out of my Shocked funk.

I quickly dodged the strike by diving to the side just as the axe-wielding lizard man brought his axe down, destroying the porch tiles in a single strike. I quickly pushed myself to my feet, though I ended up getting shield bashed by its companion, who'd suddenly launched himself at insane speeds right at me with his shield ablaze, the impact knocking the wind out of me and sending me tumbling right into to my front door. As I gasped in pain, I suddenly remembered that I still had my Shotgun clenched in my hand. I quickly brought up the weapon, aimed it at the Shield bearing Lizard man's face and fired both barrels at once.

The Model B belched out a long stream of fire and magnesium pellets from both barrels in a tremendous roar of firepower that just about killed my hearing and would have bruised my shoulder from the recoil if I didn't have Dermal plating, but it had the desired effect, with the flammable pellets igniting my scaly opponent's shield, though it also blew its head off and sent it's corpse tumbling in a morbidly amusing way similar to GTA V's ragdoll animation. The other Lizard man turned around to see its companion hit the ground with its neck cauterized. Not giving him the chance to recover, I dropped the _Savage Fox_ , whipped out _**Sandy**_ , charged at the Axe wielding Lizard man and emptied the entire seventy round clip into its chest, the 9mm bullets ripping apart the shocked tango just as the TMP clicked empty.

I lowered the pistol, feeling the adrenaline rush fade away as I did so and started feeling woozy. Thirty minutes ago, I was sleeping soundly for once, a typical day of somewhat boring hard work awaiting me. Now, I have two dead Lizard men on my front porch, a smoking shotgun on said porch and an empty Hurricane TMP-18 in my hand, along with a heavy migraine from both the loud gunshots and the fact that I was starving from not eating anything. I sighed heavily, picking up the Savage Fox as I took the chance to take a look at my surroundings. I'd parked the _Vucari_ in the garage due to not wanting to attract attention. It was still there, along with the garage thankfully, but the road, spread out streetlamps and the gritty pavement were all gone, being replaced by grass, a few Palm trees and oddly shaped rocks. The place looked like it was in a small Hollow. A very familiar Hollow... Full of palm trees and Ferns with a yellow eyesore of a stone building next to my house... Wait a tick...

I glanced down at the mutilated bodies lying on the ground; turning the one that still had a head. Its face (now that it was too dead to cut me in half), with the hood, the armor and sand coloured skin were starting to look more and more familiar...

That's when I spotted the Symbol on its shield, somewhat resembling a Celtic Swastika and my eyes widened in both shock and horror.

"Sharpclaw?! What the flying fuck?!" I shouted as I recoiled in surprise, now having recognized the main antagonists of the game Star Fox Adventures. I backed away slowly, my empty shotgun and pistol still clenched in my trembling hands, as I stepped through the Threshold of my house, shocked to the core.

'What the Hell? Is this a Dream, or am I dead and this is some kind of sick purgatory by a higher deity?' I thought while hyperventilating at the same time. I quickly pulled myself together, figuring that if I panicked, I most likely would end up dead. I gritted my teeth, then punched myself hard on the cheek with my unaugmented hand, hoping to god that I'd awaken on the floor with Flutters having been forced to flip the bed to wake me up... Again.

...No such luck, I was still in the same location as before. Somehow, my home was now in Thorntail Hollow at sunrise, due to the fact that the sun was rising just over the ridge and that a large Thorntail that I'd previously thought was an oddly shaped rock, was currently staring at me and my house with a surprised look. "How the flying fuck did I miss something as Important as that…?" I thought as I rubbed my Aching cheek while the Thorntail slowly walked away from the scene to chew on a nearby fern that I was certain I'd sprayed fried Saurian brain matter all over with my shotgun. I grabbed the remainder of my door and slammed it shut, before locking it twice. Even though I knew that it wouldn't stop a Sharpclaw axe, I figured it'd be wise to at least know if they were about to enter before the Grid was active.

As soon as the door shut, I sprinted to my study, nearly slipping on the near-lukewarm Frying pan as I did, practically kicked the door down before digging through my rather small Vintage Game Collection before finding what I wanted to find. It was a videogame case, meant for the GameCube and one of three games for the GameCube that I have, the other being Metal Arms: Glitch in the System and Star Fox Assault. The Cover Art showed off the oh so famous Fox Mccloud in his usual outfit in the foreground, an ornate sapphire staff in his paws. By his side were Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, and his Saurian companion, Prince Tricky.

Right behind him was the just as, if not more, famous/infamous Krystal… the Enigmatic Cerinian that ended up as Fox's fellow wingman and Love interest in the next game... Although he kind of blew it all in the game after that for believing she was too reckless to fly with him.

What an Idiot. And he seemed like a smart bloke, unlike me. I mean, I catch myself repeating words at the worst of times, I stink at Maths, I trip over my own two feet in front of girls if I wasn't accidentally starting a fight with them and then there's the whole explosive anger at being criticized for jobs as well as the lack of true appreciation at my works... I mean, really, there's putting effort into a comment, and then there's the flat "Good.", which translates to "Yeah yeah, nice work, go away." in my opinion... Then again, Nintendo was an even bigger idiot for making Krystal a Minor playable character, a stereotypical Love interest for Fox, and an even worst damsel in distress for most of the games she turned up in, which killed her popularity in Japanese fans and thus, her chances in future remakes of the Star Fox franchise, not to mention Starfox Command's Plot...

...Oh by the Great Forge, I'm rambling again, and twice now. Stupid mental Rant mindset...

Anyway, the Sharpclaw also appeared on the game cover as well, but they looked a whole lot more menacing face to face compared to their in-game counterparts. I grimaced, they scared the flying fuck out of me when I saw just two of them, and I was armed with both a 12-gauge shotgun and a fully modded _TMP-18_ at the time.

I stood up, a determined yet grim expression on my face. If I was going out there, I had to be prepared.

Whether I liked it, or not, I was going to war with the Sharpclaw, and rescuing Krystal from a really bad fate, though I hope I wasn't biting off more than I could chew...

 **Read and Review. Let me know what you guys and gals think.**

 **Also, I decided to rewrite the chapters I've currently done, since I found that I was kind of rushing the story a bit and not giving it much thought. As a result, I ended up with a story that I found Difficult to connect one chapter to another.**

 **And for those who wonder what the Mangle looks like, well... think of Maggie the Magnificent by HTF-Sega and Kayla-Na's L.A. Noir-styled Mangle before she was… Well, Mangled, having been fused DBZ style via fusion dance.**

 **EDIT 29/6/2015: Chapter 2 will be taking a while, due to one of the School Computers corrupting all my Thumbdrive's Data. My deepest Apologies to all my readers.**

 **EDIT as of 19/01/2016: Rewritten again due to not giving a clearer picture of my character and at the same time, taking too much time trying to hide his Augmentations. I mean, I was pulling stuff out of my ass just to try and hide his augmentations and I couldn't think any much farther than, Krystal reveals he's an Aug, audience goes wild."**

 **Also, here's a Description of the 80-T Vucari's appearance and its abilities:**

 **The 80-T Vucari basically resembles a GAZ Vodnik fused with a TYM Security 80-X Boxguard with silver stripes rather than yellow. It has the compact legs that the Boxguard has to waltz around with in "Walker Mode" and the wheels from the regular Vodnik in Vehicle Mode, all while still retaining some space for troopers, a few weapons and the Driver. The fact that it has legs means that the 80-T Vucari can adapt to just about any terrain that most land vehicles (Regular Vodniks included) can't cross, while at the same time, having wheels to make a speedy getaway should it have to, or to help chase down a retreating target.**

 **The 80-T Vucari is also has EMP shielding, being able to survive being hit by any anti-electronic weaponry that would destroy even a modified Boxguard. The Vucari is equipped with twin shock blasters and gas grenades launchers for non-lethal crowd control, while a nose mounted laser cannon, a top mounted Rail cannon (which can also be controlled by the driver as well as the passengers) are there should the need ever arise for lethal force. Due to its hybrid nature, the Vucari doesn't have the gas engine the Vodnik has. Instead, it utilizes the thermoelectric reactor that the Boxguards use to power a powerful electric engine when in vehicle mode. Its Russian name basically translates to Werewolf, foreshadowing its abilities as a transformable vehicle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Human vs. Planet** _ **s**_ **: Sauria in Flames.**

 **Edit 29/6/2015: Redone after one of the School Computers corrupted my Thumbdrive by an old virus, causing me to lose all my data. Chapter Two has been remade from the ground up.**

 **And now, here are my answers to my reviewers.**

 **To Guest: No, My SI OC is not going to be the only bloke to obtain the power of the Tenno. Both friend and foe alike have the chance to obtain either Orokin or Tenno technology. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **To Legoman7.62: Yes, I put the Moments with Heavy ref there, but it originally was there as a joke, since I didn't know about Colin's passing until I'd finished that part of the chapter, but I decided to leave it there anyway so I guess it's a tribute. In addition, I won't try to finish this. I WILL finish this story. You can count on me to do so!**

 **And to N1ght4ury20: Yes, Finally. I have to agree with you, there haven't been a lot of Warframe Stories and hardly anyone even seems to be interested in the lore within the game. Closest we got to a completed Warframe Crossover was a One-shot involving FNaF 2's Foxy and the Tenno Assassin, Stalker. Shame really, it's actually a rather well made game and has a lot of interesting lore.**

 **Anyhoo, on with the story!**

 **Chapter Two: Preparation 4 War...**

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. _Why is it that I have to play the Hero? ...Again!?_ I found myself thinking with a growl, before I turned to my Desktop. I needed everything ready. "If I am to go to war, I'm gonna need ma Guns..." I muttered as I walked over to my desk, leaned over it and pressed a hidden switch underneath the desk, causing the Bookshelf on the wall to retract back and shift to the side, while a large steel cabinet with no handle slid out, replacing the bookshelf. "...Some Supplies..." I nodded to a chest stowed near the door "And a few, Utilities..." I finished off with a nod towards my Computer, the Pip-Boy Mk VI plugged into the computer via its built-in USB cable.

I grabbed the Pip-boy, unplugging it as I did so, opened the latch and flicking it open, then slapped it to my wrist and closed the latch, before firing it up, the screen lighting up with a soft blue glow. I smirked, much like the actual Pip-boy of the **Bethesda** **tm** Fallout games; the Pip-boy I wore was originally designed to enhance my poor vision, which wasn't an issue due to my new replacement eyes, and to keep track of my vitals via the bio-metric pads on the Mk-VI's interior, which my eyes couldn't do in terms of addictions or the type of aliments. I did a quick check, twisting the knob so it was set on Stats. Not very original, but I didn't give much of a toot. It was my choice on what I did with my devices.

Anyway, I quickly checked my stats, the usual Vault-boy image being replaced with a chibi anthropomorphic wolf in an armored vault suit doing the reverse moonwalk. The figure was fine, aside from the right arm being replaced with a dotted outline and the words 'Crippled' keyed in within the outline, even though my right arm wasn't even sparking. I glared at it for the scanning issue. "All that time I spent tinkering with it and it _still_ can't sense my Augmented arm..." I grumbled, before checking my other 'stats'. Aside from accelerated heartbeat and obvious hunger, all my stats were green. I sighed, before turning to the chest. "Hm" I muttered, walking over to the chest and crouching down, before typing the code 0115 into the number-pad, smirking as it opened with a 'Click'.

I grabbed the lid and threw it open, revealing a several hiking tools, a few firelighters and several MREs I kept as an emergency supply. I then practically dived into the chest, tossing out the stuff I needed. The items were a Tactical 3 Day Urban Assault backpack, a Condor 7 Pocket Chest Rig, a ballistic assault vest and a suit of Fast Deploy Composite Riot Body Armor bagged up in its carrying case. I grinned when I saw it. _'Good_ _thing I_ _was allowed to bring that suit through Customs, though it's a bloody shame I had to live here to keep my Weapons._ ' I thought, _Not that it's a bad place to live in._ I added, before taking out the Fast Deploy Riot Battle Armor's bag and unzipped it, revealing several composite armour pieces all carefully packed in and ready, along with the assault vest.

I was about to put on the suit, when I paused in that action. "Hold up, I don't think civvies are gonna help me here." I muttered to myself, before dashing out of the room and right into my bedroom, throwing open the cabinet and then pulling out a black leather jacket, a studded leather vest and leather trousers, throwing off my clothes until I was only wearing my Boxers. I paused as I looked myself in the mirror attached to the door of the cabinet, looking at myself.

I had to say, I was really getting used to my new look, what with my left eye scar and cybernetic arm giving me quite the intimidating appearance. Add to the light stubble dusting my chin along with the Aborigine neck scarf and I had the _Wastelander_ appearance right down pat. I smirked as I stroked my chin, "Heh, just need a V8 Interceptor and you can call me Vicious Vic..." I mused, before scowling as I took a look at my torso. "Though I may need to build up some muscle." I grumbled as I poked at the ab-less belly that I had.

I slipped on the leather trousers, the cool material making me grimace, before doing the same for the vest and then the jacket. I know I was being Paranoid, but if my memory serves, the medicine here wasn't gonna help against ballistic weapons and the last thing I needed was to get a scrap of cloth to fester in any of my injuries. "Thank you, _**Master and Commander**_." I mused, before making my way back to the study and started donning the Riot Armor.

Putting on the Fast Deploy Riot Armor was like putting on an armored Tuxedo, the suit being rather comfortable and light on the body, though it was tight but not much so in certain areas and gave me the feeling I was safer than before. However, I had to put the Assault vest on first before the armor, otherwise I would be vulnerable should any of the plates shift... Plus, I would look more daft than badass if I wore the vest after I put on the armor.

"Heh, Fits like a Glove..." I muttered with a smirk as I smacked the composite plating, before grabbing the chest rig and slipping it on, making sure it was secure by tightening the straps. After that, I marched over to the gun cabinet, flipping a small panel to reveal a concealed handle, which I pulled out and turned clockwise, before standing back. A second after I did that, several heavy Clicks and grinds of Vault-grade tumblers shifting echoed throughout the room as the Gun Vault slowly opened to reveal a miniature armory behind the door... and when I say miniature, I meant one capable of letting me overthrow a Banana Republic (Not the Shop, I mean the Micro Nation.) on my own.

Weapon Selection was a bit of a rush, since I was always a bit of weapons nut. Guns, Swords, Crossbows, hell, just regular old Bows always made me happy. Especially since I now had the excuse to use them without getting arrested for using them as they were meant to, which was for shooting/stabbing things and killing, the latter of which, I wasn't allowed to do for obvious reasons. Now though... I only smirked as I picked up _**Artemis**_ , a customized _Karabiner Kurz 98_ with a rich oak wood stock and receiver, engraved with twisting vines, images of the Moon, a small She-Wolf Anthro and an A stylized to look like a bow, the Symbol of Artemis, Greek goddess of the Hunt and Chastity. Fitting for the WWII-era 7.62 rifle I was wielding...

 _ **"I know what you're thinking Victor, Don't."**_ A voice suddenly said right out of the blue, causing me to whirl around, only to relax and lower _**Artemis**_ when I recognized the being right behind me. "Oh, Twilight, It's just you." I muttered as I turned back to the weapons locker. As I checked through my weapons, picking a _Sturmgewehr-44_ that I had bought in a Black Market deal two years ago, I decided to ask her a question. "So... Twily, what have you been doing for the past hour? I mean, Pinkie didn't wake me up in her usual way of hopping all over the bed in one of my newly minted Robots, so what's up?"

Twilight, a technically 'Smart' AI in the form of the MLP: FiM character of the same name that I'd obtained as recently as four months ago, just sighed electronically, _**"Spent the last hour being, as Rainbow would put it, as Dumb as a brick along with the rest of the guys."**_ She groaned, earning a grimace from me. "Ouch, sorry I asked." I muttered, turning back to the weapons cabinet.

 _ **"Yeah, though I guess it can't be as bad as losing your arm and- Oh, Horsefeathers! I'm Sorry, It just slipped out!"**_ Twilight squeaked in fear as I froze, my hand hovering over a vintage _Bellini_ _M4_ shotgun. I had rather _unpleasant_ memories from that incident I'd sooner forget as I felt the urge to blast out her circuits with the M4. I forced the frightening anger down much like how one swallows raw Castor Oil, sighing as Twilight kept whimpering apologies in fear of her destruction.

Then again, she had a good reason, since I did that to Ass Pancakes after he bought it up just after I specifically told them never to remind me of that painful incident. Then again, he was an idiot for an _'Intelligent'_ Artificial Construct...

"It's alright, Twily. Just... Try not to remind me of that incident; it's still a fresh scar on my mind." I said in a completely dead monotone, finally selecting a weapon resembling a battle-scarred version of the Scout's customized Scattergun. It was one I'd jokingly named the _**Country Crusher**_ , after the TF2 weapon of the same name.

Visually, it was a near perfect, fully functional replica of the customized scattergun, with its tattered leather wrapped grip and receiver complimenting its blooded* and powder marred brass metal parts and obsidian black magazine. However, this version of the _**Country Crusher's**_ internal magazine size was slightly larger than the original version. Its ammo type was 12-Gauge buckshot, with a magazine capacity of up to ten shells per full reload. I loaded the shells and engaged the safety catch I intentionally added, then grabbed a sports bag and stowed it in for later use.

The next weapon I took was a customized, Chrome finished Mateba Auto-revolver, chambered in the .44 magnum cartridge. The weapon had was engraved with etchings that resembled flowing water, an image of a certain Cerinian Vixen having been added in as a final touch. I'd named the revolver _**Undine**_ , after the Water Elemental of the same name.

The gun after that, was a customized _Mossberg 500_ , modified with a pistol grip, narrow choke and short barrel. The weapon had a wood pistol grip and pump handle, engraved with tribal designs while the brass receiver was embossed with the imprints of a certain Shy N' Cute Pegasus. I grabbed the 20 gauge 00-buck the weapon used, loading eight shells and clipped eight more to the clip on the side. _Chrome-shy, don't let me down..._ I thought as I slipped _**Chrome-shy**_ into her sheath and slipped her to my side.

The next gun, was _**Urara**_ the _F-29 S.C.R. Spetsnaz_. Unlike most of her SCR kin, she was a prototype, constructed from steel and nickel, with a Gabon Ebony grip engraved with a certain Belzewolf in a position similar to the _Venus of Urbino_ painting, just half dressed rather than nude. (A Royal pain to obtain the wood, even more of a pain to engrave.) However, her suppressor and Target Seeking Module was the usual military-grade models. I only kept her around in case I needed to deal with the Harvesters upping their game, which meant I only had about a two hundred **.303 Sabot** rounds, which also meant I had to use her sparingly. Still, as long as the bullets hit their mark, I would be fine. I smirked as I slung the weapon to my back.

The weapon after that wasn't a gun; instead, it was a Zombie Tools(tm) Apokatana with a battery attached to the hilt. I grinned coldly, "First ever successful High Frequency blade ever made..." I muttered, before flicking the switch and bathing the room in electric blue light. I grinned coldly, before deactivating the jury-rigged HF blade. No point wasting precious battery power when I could be using it to slice anyone foolish enough to try and kill me...

I shrugged, before sheathing the blade in its custom scabbard and strapped it to my side. Just two more weapons and I'll be ready to go. I then dug through the cabinet, before finding my last two weapons.

Now, these weapons weren't the kind that you'd find in a shop, since they were built by yours truly from already existing designs, such as the _**Lazarus Auto-bow**_ , which was based off both the Van Helsing gas powered crossbow and the Attica Crossbow from Warframe, the weapon coming with a crude reflex sight and bayonet.

The other weapon was the _**Wolfenstein**_ _**Tri-blade**_ retractable claws, obviously based off the Venka and Wolverine's claws. I slipped on the claws first, covering them up with leather gloves and then clenched my fists, the claws extending with a deadly _***Shwink!***_ as the sharp steel blades pierced right through the leather.

"Heh, took a lot of work, but at least they function." I mused as I retracted the blades by relaxing my wrist, before slinging the **Auto-Bow** to my back. All I needed was a tattered hat and Trenchcoat to complete the image... I shook off those thoughts. Need to focus. Inhale, Exhale... That's better.

I closed the heavy cabinet door and turned to Twilight. "Twily, I'm putting you in-charge of keeping the house in Order while I'm gone. Make sure Ghost doesn't attempt to 'kill' Pinkie and keep Painis from attempting to eat AJ... And don't panic again, _please?_ " I added at the end. The Holographic mare nodded, before flickering out. That AI was so much like her Pony counterpart that it was terrifying.

As I walked out of the Study, closing the door as I did so, a flicker of red from the corner of my eye gave me pause. I sighed, before suddenly whirling around and giving the perpetrator a swift right hook with the Wolfenstein claws extended, revealing the attacker to be one of my AIs, who just so happened to be resemble a grinning RED Soldier... though he wasn't _quite_ grinning after that punch-slash combo sent him sailing right into a wall next to his Holo-Emitter. I rolled my eyes and walked straight past him.

"Sit down, and shut the fuck up, Painis." I ordered as I walked right past the dazed construct of Painis Cupcake, causing him to slump and groan at being denied a chance for a laugh as he transmitted himself out of sight. "AJ, Rustle up the Defensive System. I'll likely be out for around 72 hours, but if I'm out for anywhere longer than that, fire up the lockdown." I nodded to an Orange Holographic anthro mare wearing rustic Cowgirl attire, complete with light brown Stenton hat. _**"Ya can count on mi, partner!"**_ she replied with a salute.

 _The wonders of technology from 2025..._ I mused as AJ transmitted herself into the house's defensive grid, before I made my way to the front door.

However, before I could even touch the door knob, I stopped, before turning to see Maggie still standing where she was earlier. I sighed in annoyance, realizing that with all the excitement going on, I'd forgotten to put Maggie on her charger.

"Dammit." I muttered, before grabbing Maggie and carting her off to her charger, which was located next to the TV. I carefully placed her onto the charger, then propped her up against the wall and making sure her feet were properly secured on the charger. Once certain she won't flop over after I was gone, I dashed back to the door, my heavy, weapon laden bag bouncing against my back as I yanked the door open and dashed out, but not before activating the backup door, which was a heavy blast door that would only open when the correct DNA sequence is used.

The Saurian Sun blazed as I skidded to a stop right in the middle of the Hollow, a hot wind blowing and tracking a few large purple spores in my direction. I lazily grabbed one, the bright sun making me feel drowsy, before glancing it over. The large purple spore was quite large, roughly around the size of my fist, with a long stalk and feathery top, sorta resembling a weird shuttlecock combined with... Whatever the hell that Malaysian feathery toy was called, I forget. Oddly enough, it was smoking slightly, and seemed to pulsate with heat, as if wanting to explode at the slightest rupture.

"Hm..." I mused, before glancing around the area. I spotted what looked like a crack in the massive stone wall that happened to take up half the hollow. If I remembered well enough, the Warpstone, my ticket to Krazoa Palace, was behind that wall. From the looks of it, I needed to break my way in and the only way was to blast a hole in the wall. I looked down at the seed, then at the crack and the convenient patch of damp earth on the ground, before walking over, poking a hole in the earth and placing the seed in.

I expected a lot of things, maybe for the seed to just pop into a bomb spore or take a few minutes to grow. What I didn't expect was for the feathery plume to suddenly start sparking like a fuse on a Cartoon bomb. Wisely, I got the fuck to cover, as the Bomb Seed detonated a few seconds later in a massive explosion that I couldn't have survived without a lost limb... Again. As the dust settled, I poked my head out from behind the rock and checked the damage.

"Huh." I blinked at the hole in the wall that I'd just created with the Bomb Seed, before turning to the rock I'd hidden behind and grabbed it with my right arm, bending my legs and angling myself in a way that wouldn't cause me to pull a muscle... Right before tossing the massive rock that was twice the size of my whole body over my shoulder, sending it sailing into the cliff wall on the far side of Thorntail Hollow and causing it to explode into rubble.

"Whoops." I winced as I watched my handiwork, before flexing my cybernetic hand. "Put too much Strength in 'ere." I then turned around to see that at least twelve Scarabs were scuttling all over the ground. I pulled out one of the pillow cases and proceeded to stuff as many scarabs I could grab into the makeshift bag.

I then looked up at the sky, noting it to be high noon. _Hm, should grant me enough time to dig around for supplies._ I mused, before turning to the next rock to repeat the process, with a lot less strength so that it didn't sail off again.

Eventually, I'd flipped every rock I could find in the hollow, found those hidden treasure rooms and had a run-in with four Sharpclaw in front of that Staff-upgrade room. Unfortunately for them, I'd spotted them first and had quickly hidden, before getting a scan of them.

I quickly took note that three of them were dressed exactly like the ones that had axed my front door, while the forth one was dressed in regal military attire. He was strutting around like he owned the place, seemingly ignoring the near silent aggravated hissing from the lower ranking soldiers under his command. I smirked, the Officer was obviously one who hadn't been in the field long enough, if he acted like this in hostile territory.

Understandably, the Thorntails were giving a wide berth, since they were pacifistic by nature, though I called this cowardice, since even if the Sharpclaw had guns, the Thorntails had enough natural armor to actually slaughter all four of these louts in a full on fight. However, seeing that they had a Radio, albeit an old model, possibly WWII-era, I quickly decided I needed to kill them to prevent them from revealing my house to high command.

Unslinging the Auto-Bow, I aimed the weapon at the head of the Officer, regulating my breathing to a minimum so as to line up the headshot. A soft trigger squeeze later, and the Officer dropped like a ton of bricks, much to the shock of the other soldiers. As they tried to triangulate the trajectory of my shot, I coldly sneaked around, a tingling sensation travelling up my spine as my body started to fade in a ripple of clear hexagons. I smirked as my head vanished from sight, the _**Kage**_ Glass-skin cloak Augmentation was horribly expensive, but it's proving to be pretty useful...

Once I got behind the Sharpclaw goon squad, who were trying to find where I'd gone, I unsheathed my HF Apokatana, purposely keeping the current off so as to not alert them of my presence as they searched the area where I was previously hiding. If I had the ability, I would have leapt out of the bushes and sliced them down Jack the Ripper(tm) Style, but since I didn't want to slice off my legs to get those leg parts, I didn't.

However, that didn't mean I couldn't suddenly charge in and attack, which I pretty much did. The hiss of my Apokatana and the strong scent of Ozone as the HF function fired up filled the air, followed by several _***Shwinks***_ and the scent of blood as I bisected the first Sharpclaw, decapitated the second one and then killed the last one by first slicing it's legs off at the knees and then ripping through its torso with a roar of triumph.

As the remainder of the Sharpclaw's corpse smacked the ground, I sighed in disappointment. Great, I lost control of my bloodlust, again. Sheathing my blade and swinging my augmented arm, I turned to the dead Sharpclaw and checked it's pockets, finding that it had been carrying a few Scarabs, a live Bafomdad, plus carry bag (Cute Lil' Fella, think I'll name it Meat.) and, for some reason, was carrying a rather familiar shotgun...

"A _Torgue_... _**Carnage**_..." I blinked as I slung the Black and Red Gyro-jet Shotgun onto my back via its shoulder strap. It wasn't exactly in good condition, with the cocking mechanism being a bit stiff from poor maintenance but I could always clean it later. The next gun was a familiar one from one of TF2's updates, namely the Gun Mettle update. The _**A Shot in the Dark**_ rifle was a beautiful looking gun, even more so when it was in field-tested condition. Surprisingly, despite it being a field-tested weapon, it was in shockingly good condition. "Guess the Sharpclaw does have a few good soldiers." I noted, before checking the gun's magazine.

Unlike Mun-dee's original sniper rifle, this version of _**A Shot in the Dark**_ was built with an internal magazine, being able to hold around three _7.63 Mauser_ rifle cartridges before needing a reload. I also noted the kill-counter, which was set on an impressive two hundred and fifty nine kills, built into the receiver, making me realize that I was carrying a strange variant of this rifle.

"Cool." Was all I could say, before resetting the stat meter straight down to zero. "No point in stealing a fellow rifleman's kills." I muttered, before crossing the arms and shutting the eyes of the Sharpclaw whose gun I'd earned from in blood. "Rest in Peace, fellow sniper." Was all I could say as I turned to the two remaining Sharpclaw corpses.

I blinked, before recognizing the Ornamental weapon. "A _**Burston Prime**_!?" I gasped, before dashing towards the Sharpclaw and ripping the gun out of its cold dead grip with a scream of "MINE!" I'd always loved the Prime weapons; the _Braton Prime_ was beautiful, compared to the ugly block that was the Corpus Braton, while the _**Burston**_ _**Prime**_ was a good lookin' piece of art that was both Beauty and Utility. I quickly shook myself out of my Prime weapon fanatic-state and checked the ammo type. Surprisingly enough, it used the same bullet type as Modern day 5.56 cartridges... Which I currently didn't have. Hey, I was a civilian, we're not allowed military grade bullets or assault rifles, _**Urara**_ being a homebuilt prototype, which made me thankful that the Sharpclaw had around four intact and fully loaded magazines on its person.

Closing the _**Burston**_ 's bolt, I tucked it under my arm and made my way to the last corpse, which happened to be the Officer I'd killed first. I took note that he seemed to believe his position would have protected him from harm, since he only carried an authentic katana and a suppressed _Zenith_ 10mm Auto Custom which I had to admit, was a beautiful piece of work. The regular polymer Ergo grip was replaced with an ivory grip in an Ergo shape, while the slide was silver, with flowing vine patterns integrated in the metal.

I took both the pistol and Katana, seeing as he didn't need it anymore, before unsheathing the sword and giving it a few practice swings. Unlike my heavier Apokatana, this blade was far lighter and seemed to cut a lot better. However, since I was used to a heavier blade, it meant that I couldn't use this in combat until I was used to wielding it. I then checked the blade, scanning for any damage it could have obtained. The Katana had not a scratch or chip on the edge, instead having a beautiful swirling pattern likely made during its forging. However, the blade had a strong scent of blood, freshly spilled blood at that. I raised an eyebrow, before sheathing the blade.

"Heh, that was rather easy." I mused, before turning to a bunch of dozy Thorntails and started approaching them, though they took one look at me and bolted, revealing several surprised Scarabs that had been hiding underneath them.

 _Heh, Nansies_. I thought as I bent down to pick up the Bugs. Then again, I had been tossing around rocks twice as large as I was as if they were merely balls of crumpled tissue and had just gunned down a Sharpclaw officer and diced his squad before they could blink. I rapidly scooped up the Scarabs and stuffed the lot into the spare pillowcases that I hadn't already filled. "Wonder why the Saurians even use Scarabs as currency anyway? I mean, it's not very practical compared to gold coins..." I mused as I counted the amount I currently had, which was rather difficult given the fact that they just wouldn't stay still. It was a good ten minutes wasted, before I correctly counted them all, thanks to the Mark N' Track augmentation my eyes had.

"Huh. Four 'undred Scarabs. Not bad for a first run." I noted, before I turned to the sky above. Dark clouds lined the skies and the sun was starting to set on the Horizon, causing me to grimace. 'This ain't good.' I thought, before turning to the direction of the Shopkeeper's... Shop. "Need to get the Warp-Sweet and perhaps get a few extra items. You'd never know." I mused as I walked over to the tunnel.

Getting down there was a royal pain, though thankfully not literally, since I didn't want my skull cracked open like an egg. Didn't mean that I didn't slip, though I was already halfway down when that happened and I landed on my feet, barely managing to absorb the shock of the impact.

I sighed in relief, thankful for the enhanced reflexes I'd gained from my... Upgrades after that incident that nearly took my life... "Gah, keep it together Victor!" I growled as I smacked the side of my head, "You didn't come all this far just by sitting on your ass all day!" At that poor attempt at self-motivation, I pushed forward, groaning when I encountered a wall just a meter taller than my head. "Bastard better be worth it..." I growled as I forced myself to climb the wall. Normally, it wouldn't be much of a problem, but I was lagging a mini armory on my back and wearing body armor on top of that. The armor might be light, but that didn't mean it wasn't inhibiting my movements.

Once I'd scaled the wall, I whipped out my newly acquired Zenith and quickly glanced around, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Thankfully, I found no signs of traps, though I chose not to let my guard down as I dashed down the winding rock corridor.

Eventually, I found the shop, though it looked... different than from what I could remember, since last time I'd checked ingame, the Shopkeeper didn't sell _Argonian Bloodwine._ How did I know? The glass bottles had the black and parchment image of an Argonian in Ebony Armor standing in a Marsh with a Bottle in one hand and a Zweihander/Steel Greatsword propped on the shoulder. The fact that the Labels were written in English, also helped.

"Interesting..." I muttered as I glanced at the Alcoholic beverage, before glancing at the Shop. "Guess this means a different Shopkeeper..." I trailed off; having seen what was behind the curtain.

If I thought the Sharpclaw wielding guns were odd, the Shop I just entered had just turned all that I knew about Sauria and flipped it on its head. It looked like someone from the Mass Effect Citadel had set up shop here, then had gone native, before switching to the 15th century British/German Spice Merchant look, then decided 'Screw it' and tried to make it look like it'd come straight out of Tamriel... all within the time-span of a week.

The reason I made such a ludicrous comparison, was because the shop was chock-full of Merchandise that ranged from advanced weapons and armor, to bags of spices and basic groceries, all the way down to Nordic Era weapons and Armor.

I blinked once, before picking up a large sword and looking it over. It looked like a Zweihander, only more elaborate and edgier in design, with Nordic symbols engraved into the blade's fuller. It was a sword I recognized as a Nordic Greatsword, from the **Skyrim: Dragonborn DLC**.

"Fascinating." I muttered, practicing a stance with the Greatsword. It was light enough for me to wield, yet heavy enough do quite a decent amount of damage. Blade was well balanced, and a quick test with a scrap of paper revealing that it had quite a nice cutting edge. I grinned, right before looking at the price tag at the bottom of the blade.

Dammit, it cost at _least_ around four hundred Scarabs. I groaned in annoyance, looks like I had to rely on the two Katana for now. Aw well.

That was when a rather raspy, yet feminine voice suddenly spoke up from behind me, causing me to jump. "Well, it seems I've got a customer." I whirled around to find myself staring at the muzzle of a green Argonian dressed in a simple white cloth and leather brown dress, an amulet of Mara glinting on her neck along with a silver necklace. I breathed a sigh, putting a hand on my chest as I slowed my racing heartbeat. "Dammit lady, you almost gave me a heart-attack." I panted as my heartbeat regulated, before I cringed, mentally cursing myself at my rudeness.

If I'd offended the Argonian in anyway, she didn't show it, "Hm, you remind me of my husband when I first set eyes on him." She said, giving me a onceover with a scything eye, making me feel rather uncomfortable at the attention. "Not much in muscle, but a lot of spirit. And the bad habit of carrying too many weapons." She added with a grin, causing me to groan slightly. "I am Shahvee, owner of the Penniless Saurian and wife to Artyom de Dovahkin." She said, causing me to blink in surprise. Huh, guess this Dovahkin picked Shahvee as a wife. Not a bad choice, Shahvee is actually quite the looker for an Argonian with a raspy voice.

I was shaken out of my Skyrim related thoughts as Shahvee spoke once again, "So, what would a fair traveler like you ask for in my humble shop?" she said, a surprisingly warm smile on her muzzle**.

I blinked, fighting down the urge to blush as my words tumbled out of my mouth. "Uh... I like, um, do have anything to p-ple-please a Warpstone?" I asked as I fought down the urge to swear like a sailor. I wasn't very social, so that meant I constantly messed up my own sentences when I'm not just yakking to myself or to my AI.

"Certainly, right this way." Shahvee said as she turned to a curtained room just beside the weapon rack. I sighed as I followed her. _Shoulda gotten that CASIE Augmentation when I had the chance._ I silently grumbled as I brushed the curtain aside.

Compared to the main room I was just in, this side store was pretty shabby. However, that didn't mean it was any less surprising. Several crates were haphazardly dumped in the room, some opened to reveal several surprises, like Eridian Relics, Bottles of Vigors and an Overmatch Bonebreaker helmet nestled on some hay. I gawked at the sight, _Daym, someone's been_ _ **Busy**_ _._ I thought as I picked up the Bonebreaker helm.

So lost I was, in my awe, that I almost forgot about Shahvee and the Warp-Sweet. "Is this what you're looking for?" She suddenly said, causing me to yelp and whirl around, finding Shahvee standing behind me with a smirk on her muzzle, and the Warp-Sweet in her hands.

I walked out of the Store, guzzling down a bottle of _**Possession**_ , noting that it tastes an awful lot like a mix of grape juice and pineapple Kefir with a hint of mint. The three Vigors I'd bought tasted rather nice, though I was warned that I had to watch my intake. While they weren't single-use, Sha'vee warned me about the dangers of drinking more than three bottles in less than an hour, even if they were different to the ones I already have in use. Frankly, I didn't want to become a Junkie, no matter how much of a rush I get from drinking the Vigors. Still, since the Magnetic Shield didn't count as an actual Vigor, I was relatively safe. I eyed the Skyforge Greatsword sheathed on my back, the sword of the shop's Blacksmith and Shahvee's hubby who let me buy it for a hundred scarabs, telling me to, "Use it well." I closed my new Bonebreaker helmet, hopped down the short pit and then rubbed my hands together, preparing to make the tough climb back to the Hollow.

The moment I exited the cave, I found that it was absolutely pissin' down with rain, and that the sky was nearly pitch black. I growled, before flicking my left hand, feeling comforting warmth as magma dripped from my fingers, the _**Devil's kiss**_ Vigor proving to be immune to the pouring rain. "I'd like to see a Sharpclaw foolish enough to try and assault me now..." I smirked, before a sudden thought struck me.

"Shit, they probably have their own Vigors as well." I grumbled. A low ***Thunk!*** dragged me out of my annoyed thoughts, causing me to whirl around and see a familiar gold and sapphire staff sticking out of the ground on a small mound. "SHIT! I'm Late!" I snarled, dashing over to the staff and ripping it out of the ground, before dashing back towards the hole in the wall.

Ribeye the Warpstone was as large as he was intimidating, towering high above my head at around twenty meters at least. I gulped as I dug out the Warp-sweet, wiping its edge with a knuckle while being careful as to not touch the red center, which was actually a sweet sticky ruby of some sort. I then stepped onto the pedestal, which rose with such suddenness that I nearly fell off, though I was able to stabilize myself in time to see Ribeye looking down at me.

" _ **After a Thousand yers, you'd dare disturb my Slumber!"**_ He roared, with a voice that sounded like Shrek's with a literal gravelly rumble mixed with a Cuban accent. I quickly held up the rocky sweet, having enough common sense as to not offend such a powerful nature spirit who could very likely teleport me to Sauria's Stratosphere, if not beyond, at full power. _**"Hm, but ye seem loike a nice lad, even brought me an offering!"**_ he said as he reached over and plucked the dinner plate-sized sweet from my hands like one would with a single popcorn kernel. _**"Now dat was da way to treat a Warpston'! Nuw, who are ye an wat can this Warpston' do for ye?"**_

I inhaled deeply, before exhaling. I had to do this, if not to save my life, but the lives of possibly everyone on this planet. I mean, Sha'vee and Artyom were quite nice, and I really didn't wanna see them die without knowing them better. "My name is Victor, Victor Broen. I have no flamin' clue how I got here, or what's really going on, but I _do_ need your help. I need transportation to Krazoa palace, and if you have any info on current events, I hope it would really help me and this planet." I _really_ didn't want to end up shooting somebody I shouldn't.

Ribeye hm'd, giving me a look that brought up my guard. I might not be able to fight him, but I was certain if I was quick enough, I could escape being crushed by mighty stone fists... But I didn't have to apparently, since Ribeye started laughing loudly. _**"Straight and to the point! I like ye already lad!"**_ he boomed, as he continued roaring with laughter. He stopped pretty quickly though. **"** _ **Ahem, well naw,**_ _ **Oi best start rather than burn away precious Dayloight."**_ The big living stone man said as he stretched an arm.

" _ **Alroight, ere's the gist, Sauria hasn't exactly been a peaceful place for quite a while. Last toime I could remember true peace was aroun' a thousan' yers ago, long after de fall of de Orokin Empire! Oi'd no, I was appointed dis role ut aroun' dat toim by da first guardian, Topaz, so as to make travelling dis planet easier, but dat's another story"**_ he said with a dismissive wave of his massive hand, _ **"Da point es, Sauria's been at war fer the las Millennia, wit da Sharpclaw's hom planet crashing into Sauria and da Earthwalkers declarin' war fer**_ **'trespassing'."** Ribeye finger quoted as he said "trespassing", before continuing. _**"Anyway, with da corrent roise of General Scales and es army, the Earthwalkers and da Cloudrunners have been 'ard pressed to stop them, an' from wha I've urd, the Lightfoots don't care, while the Sharpclaw run militia group, Steel Meridian an' Da Crimson Raiders are too busy preparin' a counter attack on Scale's army, while Red Veil's make da Earthwalkers skittish wit' their methods, but enough about dat!"**_ Ribeye said as he leaned in on me, _**"Ya need ta go, or no?"**_

I blinked. That was certainly different from the original Star Fox Adventures story, since I definitely didn't remember Sauria having that many factions, though the Steel Meridian and Crimson Raider groups sounded familiar for some reason... I shrugged it off. Probably wasn't _too_ important right about now. I had to worry about getting Krystal out of there, before she get trapped in the massive Chunk 'a Quartz.

"Aye. Get me to Krazoa Palace. I'm itching to nail a Sharpclaw or two when I get there." I smirked savagely under the mask, stretching my cyber-arm as I did.

" _ **OI' loik the way ye thenk lad!"**_ The Big guy rumbled as he extended a hand, _**"C'mere, I'll send ye off in a Quickie!"**_

I stepped onto his hand, closing my eyes as green light started surrounding me and prepared for what would likely be the most uncomfortable feeling I'd ever feel up to this point...

 ***Real blood from a point-blank headshot on an Augment Harvester who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.**

 ****Not being racist, try to make an Argonian smile warmly in SFM. Not gonna happen without a fight.**

 **Hoo boy, looks like Victor's getting caught up in some** _ **serious**_ **Saurian Shite! Wonder how it's gonna work out for him?**

 **Aw who am I kidding, he's going to Slip his way in and Blast his way out! It's How I roll for Warframe and Deus Ex Human Revolution, and he's a Self-Insert!**


End file.
